Vieux!
by BillySage
Summary: Kyle est rejeté par la fille qui lui plait et décide alors de changer de look. Kenny est prêt à l'aider mais Stan, réticent, lui affirme qu'il n'a pas besoin de changer. Style.


**Vieux!**

_**Je suis désolée Kyle mais... tu ne plais pas du tout. Je t'apprécie vraiment et j'aimerais qu'on reste amis, mais je ne sortirai pas avec toi**.

Le plafond, le toit du lycée et même le ciel me tombent sur la tête. Je ne réponds pas et reste planté devant elle, la bouche pitoyablement entrouverte. Becky me fait un sourire contrit et me salue d'une voix faible avant de tourner les talons. Il me faut encore deux bonnes minutes avant de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Pourtant, je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et moi. Becky, elle est spéciale, elle n'est pas comme les autres filles. Elle est intéressante, pleine d'esprit et, il fallait l'avouer, plutôt mignonne. On était ensemble dans certains cours et on avait sympathisé depuis un moment ; je pensais vraiment que j'avais une chance. Mais je ne lui plais pas.

En trainant les pieds, je regagne la cour extérieure. La journée est terminée, la semaine également. Je crois que je vais passer le week-end à me morfondre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'essuie un refus mais là, vraiment, ça me blesse. Profondément.

_**Eh! Kyle**! J'entends.

Je redresse la tête et aperçois Kenny et Stan assis sur un banc en compagnie de Lili. Mes deux meilleurs amis me font signe de loin et je les rejoins. J'essaie de donner le change mais ils remarquent immédiatement que quelque chose cloche.

_**Y'a un truc qui va pas**? Me demande doucement Stan.

J'explique rapidement la situation. En fait, je résume carrément de longues semaines d'hésitations et de doutes par un ''Becky m'a jeté''. Un court silence se fait puis Kenny affirme en haussant les épaules :

_**Bah! Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées. Les filles c'est un peu toutes les mêmes 'toute façon**.

Paf. Lili lui donne une bonne claque derrière la tête et le blond s'empresse de lui dire :

_**Sauf toi ma chérie**.

Eh oui, Lili est la petite amie de Kenny depuis six mois. Celui qui avait la réputation d'être un tombeur est finalement tombée amoureux de la petite nouvelle arrivée en dernière année de lycée dans notre ville. C'est l'histoire classique : il l'a draguée dès le premier jour en pensant que c'était déjà dans la poche mais elle lui a résisté férocement. Kenny a multiplié les tentatives infructueuses jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'à lui tourner autour comme ça, il avait fini par tomber amoureux d'elle. Il le lui a avoué et, attendrie, la petite nouvelle au tempérament explosif a accepté de sortir avec lui.

Lili fait un sourire satisfait à son copain. Elle a du caractère et c'est sans doute ce qui a plu à Kenny. Stan se lève du dossier du banc et pose ses mains sur ses épaules :

_**Même s'il l'a très mal formulé, je suis d'accord avec l'autre abruti immortel** (c'est le surnom que l'on donne à Kenny),** t'en trouveras bien une autre.**

_**Mais vieux**! Je réponds sans avoir rien à ajouter.

Ce sobriquet non plus, on ne l'a pas abandonné. En fait, rien n'a changé entre mon meilleur ami et moi depuis l'école primaire. Nous sommes toujours aussi proches, aussi complices. On se dit tout et on passe presque l'intégralité de notre temps ensemble. C'est toujours à lui que je parle de mes problèmes et je sais qu'il est toujours de bon conseil.

Aujourd'hui encore, je sais qu'il a raison. Becky n'est qu'une fille parmi d'autres, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux d'elle!

_**Crois moi Kyle**, reprend Stan,** elle n'en vaut pas la peine**.

Je sais parfaitement qu'il a raison, mais ça ne suffit pas à me consoler. Je ne parviens pas à avaler cet échec.

_**Elle a dit que je ne lui plaisais pas**.

_**Et alors**?

Stan ne comprend pas. Il est célibataire mais pourrait avoir aisément n'importe quelle fille. Il n'est pas seulement beau, il est aussi d'un naturel confiant. Je l'envie. Je voudrais être comme lui.

_**Alors, j'en ai assez, je ne veux plus être rejeté, il est temps que je fasse quelque chose.**

_**Et quoi**? Demande-t-il

_**Je sais pas.**

_**Tu peux peut être essayer de changer de look**, propose Kenny, **ça a bien marché pour moi**! Ajoute-t-il en désignant ses cheveux blonds.

A son entrée en quatrième, il s'était débarrassé de sa capuche orange qui lui obstruait le visage et avait remplacé sa parka orange par une veste de sweat de la même couleur. C'est vrai, ça avait marché : à la seconde même où il avait dévoilé son visage, Kenny McCormick était devenu le chéri de ses dames. Toutefois dans son cas, ôter son masque de tissu relevait plus de changement de mode de vie tout entier que simplement de look. Moi je voulais juste être plus beau, pas passer aux info locales (oui il en fallait peu à South Park pour passer aux info locales).

_**Hum, oui, c'est une bonne idée**.

_**Bien sûr**! S'exclame Lili en bondissant du banc. Elle retire ma casquette et commence à toucher mes cheveux pour savoir ce qu'on pourrait faire du ''plus gros problème''.

_**Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée**. L'interrompt Stan d'une voix grave.

Nous nous tournons d'un bloc vers lui, étonnés de ce revirement de situation. Comme nous le fixons tels des poissons morts sur l'étalage du marché, il s'explique :

_**Kyle, t'es très bien comme tu es, et puis si une fille t'aime, elle devra t'aimer pour ce que tu es pas pour celui que tu feras semblant d'être.**

Je baisse les yeux et le silence tombe. Kenny et Lili me regardent et attendent mon verdict. Peut être que Stan a raison – Stan a toujours raison – et que je dois attendre de rencontrer celle qui m'aimera pour mon véritable moi. Mais je ne veux pas attendre, je veux plaire aux filles. Je veux être comme lui, et comme Kenny.

_**Tu peux pas comprendre Stan**. Finis-je par lâcher

_**Mais si je peux, je**...

_**Non tu peux pas**, je le coupe, **même quand tu t'habillais gothique, t'étais quand même classe**!

Un autre long moment de silence passe. Stan me fixe dans les yeux durant dix secondes avant de lancer sa dernière carte :

_**Vieux**!

Pour le première fois de notre très longue amitié, ça ne marche pas. Cette courte exclamation avait toujours eu pour effet de transmettre à l'autre tout ce que nous ne parvenions pas dire avec des mots ; souvenez-vous de cette fois où ce connard de Cartman avait essayé de me faire accuser des attentats du onze septembre, un ''vieux'' lancé d'un ton assuré avait suffit à convaincre mon meilleur ami de mon innocence. Mais aujourd'hui, ça ne marche pas. Je ressens au plus profond de moi tout ce que mon brun essaie de me dire mais je ne veux pas l'écouter. Il est la voix de la raison et pour la première fois de ma vie je décide de la faire taire : je vais changer de look et enfin avoir confiance en moi.

Je détourne le regard et ne réponds pas à la dernière perche qu'il m'a tendue. Stan le comprend et une expression de colère s'imprègne sur son visage

_**Comme tu veu**x. Grogne-t-il.

Il jette son sac sur son épaule et s'en va à pas lourds, sourcils froncés, sans même nous saluer. J'ai de la peine de m'être brouillé avec lui mais je n'ai pas le choix. Kenny et Lili acceptent de m'aider et ils proposent que l'on se retrouvent demain. Je crois que mon week end va être plus chargé que je ne le pensais.

/

Je déteste aller chez le coiffeur, même quand elle est aussi jolie et sexy que celle qui est en train d'appliquer un produit sur mes cheveux. Lili m'a emmené dans le salon où travaille une de ses amies et on a discuté ensemble de ce qui serait le mieux pour un changement de look total. La jeune femme applique un produit qui sent fort sur ma tête et s'en va s'occuper d'autre clients. Pendant que le liquide fait son effet, je sors mon smartphone. Samedi vingt avril, quatorze heures quinze, aucun appel ni message depuis hier. Je dois avouer que j'espérais secrètement une manifestation de Stan. Je lui envoie un message vide et attends l'accusé de réception. Le texto blanc est un code entre lui et moi, il veut dire : ''je pense à toi'' ou '' est-ce que tu es là?'', un peu comme toquer à une porte virtuelle. J'attends quelques minutes mais aucune réponse ne vient. Fais chier. Je déteste me disputer avec Stan. On ne s'est même pas disputé en plus, c'est juste un léger désaccord! Il m'énerve à être aussi borné! Puisque c'est comme ça, qu'il aille se faire foutre! Je jette mon portable au fond de mon sac et me saisis d'un livre à place.

Deux heures plus tard, ma transformation capillaire est enfin terminée. Pour augmenter la surprise, la coiffeuse a décidé de cacher le miroir devant lequel j'étais assis, je n'ai donc aucune idée de ce à quoi je ressemble.

_**Kyle, Kyle, on à tout ce que... Ouah**!

Lili, qui venait d'entrer, s'interrompt au milieu de sa phrase. Son amoureux ne commence même pas la sienne. Ils me regardent, bouche bée.

_**Ouah, Kyle, tu**...

_**N'es plus**...

_**Le même. Ça te**...

_C**hange complètement **...

Quand je dis qu'ils sont complémentaires tous les deux. Je paye le salon et nous partons. Nous marchons jusqu'à chez Lili. Ses parents ne sont pas là, ils ne sont jamais là, du coup, Kenny s'est à moitié installé chez elle.

Une fois dans la chambre, je m'assoie sur le lit et mes deux amis renversent le contenu de deux énormes sacs devant moi. Du premier se déversent des vêtements et du deuxième, des produits de beauté. Nous avions convenu qu'en échange d'une somme à ne pas dépasser, le couple choisirait lui-même les éléments nécessaires à ma transformation.

_**Bon**, attaque Lili, **nous avons tout ce qu'il faut. Alors, ça, c'est pour les cheveux, ça pour les yeux et ça pour la peau**.

Mon dieu je me sens déjà perdu.

_**Et ça**, continue Kenny, **c'est ce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie**!

Il projette sous mon nez un tube blanc tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire à l'exception près qu'il provient d'une pharmacie.

_**C'est quoi**? Je demande.

_**C'est ce qui a guéri mon acné. C'est une crème anti-bouton ultra efficace**!

Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il avait tombé la capuche du jour au lendemain. Il avait trouvé un produit miracle et ne parvenait plus à s'en passer.

Lili me montre comment utiliser toutes ces lotions, ces crèmes et ces gels puis nous passons en revu les habits qu'ils ont choisis. Ils sont plus tendances que mon style habituel. Attends une seconde... est-ce que ce serait...?

_**Kenny! Tu m'as acheté un slim**? Je proteste en brandissant l'arme en jean du crime.

_**Et alors**?

_**Tu sais bien que je déteste ça**!

_**Ouais, mais crois moi, c'est la coupe qui mettra le plus tes papattes maigres en valeur**.

Touché. C'est vrai, je suis plutôt maigrichon. Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de faire le difficile, si je veux changer, je dois écouter les conseils de Kenny.

Après deux heures de cours magistral intensif sur le style, la démarche, le look et l'attitude qu'un mec cool doit adopter, je pense avoir saisi le truc. Je laisse les deux amoureux entre eux et prends le chemin de la maison. Il faut maintenant que je m'entraine. Je sens mon portable vibrer. Stan, pas trop tôt!

_De Stan à Kyle _

_le 20/04/2012 17h16_

_T'es chez toi? Je peux venir?_

Je réponds qu'il est le bienvenu et hâte le pas. Je veux arriver avant lui afin qu'il me voit dans mes nouvelles fringues. Dès que j'arrive, je les enfile et prends cinq minutes pour admirer ce nouveau moi. C'est vrai que la transformation est renversante. Je ne me reconnais presque pas. Mes cheveux sont courts, lisses et bruns, il me retombent légèrement sur le visage. Ma peau semble nette et éclatante, même mes cernes ont quasiment disparu. Je porte le slim noir avec un t-shirt délavé dans les tons de gris, avec les DC shoes que Stan m'a offertes l'an dernier (elles étaient à lui et comme il savait que j'en voulais des comme ça, il me les a données). Je me trouve... non, quand même pas beau, mais plutôt mignon. J'aime bien ce nouveau Kyle. Stan frappe à ma porte. Je sais que c'est lui car il donne trois coups secs et rapprochés. Il n'y a que lui pour faire ça.

_**Entre**! Lui dis-je.

_**Salut vieux**.

Il se tait, surpris par ma transformation. Son regard se fixe sur mes pieds et il remonte lentement jusqu'à ma tête. Chaque nouveau centimètre semble être pire que le précédent, mais lorsqu'il arrive à mon visage, il aborde carrément une grimace de dégout.

_**Alors tu l'as fait**... Déclare-t-il finalement.

_**Ouais... t'en penses quoi**?

_**Eh bien c'est vrai que t'as un meilleur look, mais je te le redis, je te préférais avant**...

Ca m'énerve. Il ne comprend pas, il fait exprès de ne pas comprendre. Je sens la colère m'envahir.

_**Bordel! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin**? Je crie.

Un silence se fait. Maintenant, le regard de Stan se fait plus dur.

_**Mon problème c'est que tu comprends rien à rien**.

Il a dit ça d'une voix si froide qu'elle m'a emprisonné à l'intérieur d'un glacier. Je suis figé face à cette colère intériorisée. Il me lance un dernier regard et sort en claquant la porte. Je déteste vraiment me disputer avec Stan.

/

This is it, comme on dit. Je suis devant le lycée, en avance, comme d'habitude et je fixe le bâtiment d'un air de défi. Il est neuf heures, ma journée de cours va commencer et c'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je suis impatient. Je déteste l'école, mais quand je le dis, personne ne me croit. Comme j'ai de bonnes notes et que je suis discipliné, on pense que j'y suis dans mon élément naturel, mais c'est faux. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore apprendre, ce que je déteste, c'est la manière bourrative qu'utilisent la plupart des établissements scolaires. Toutefois ce n'est pas le pire. Ce que j'abhorre par dessus tout, ce sont les autres. Je ne suis pas ochlophobe, j'ai des amis, mais comprenez moi : j'ai toujours été ce juif roux dont on se moquait discrètement (merci Cartman).

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je suis le nouveau Kyle, un brun svelte et cool. Je suis toujours juif, je m'appelle toujours Broflovski et pourtant, je sais – je sens – que personne ne se moquera plus de moi (sauf Cartman, mais on ne le voit presque plus vu qu'il est dans un autre lycée et puis Cartman, ce n'est pas pareil, c'est Cartman).

Je rejoins ma salle, je suis le dernier arrivé. Durant un instant, tous les regards se tournent vers moi, j'entends des chuchotements étonnés, ils pensent que je suis nouveau, puis, lorsque d'un pas impérial, je franchis les quelques pas qui me séparent de ma chaise et m'assoie à ma place habituelle (au premier rang, complètement à gauche), les élèves comprennent qui je suis.

Un frisson parcourt l'assemblée et arrive jusqu'à moi. Ça m'électrise et je ressens comme de... l'excitation?

_**Kyle, c'est bien toi**?

Je lève les yeux. Becky se tient debout à côté de moi, la tête légèrement penchée par une expression d'étonnement.

_**Salut Becky**. Je réponds simplement. J'applique les indications de Kenny à la lettre, à savoir : rester cool et ne surtout pas montrer la joie hystérique que me procure mon nouveau status.

_**Tu as drôlement changé**!

_**Tu parles de mes cheveux? Oh oui, une idée juste comme ça**...

_**C'est drôlement réussi en tout cas. Et puis il n'y a pas que tes cheveux, tu sembles**...

_**Différent? Oui tu l'as déjà dit**.

Je suis volontairement froid. Je lui en veux encore de m'avoir repoussé vendredi. Becky se prépare à dire quelque chose mais le professeur arrive et elle regagne sa place. Elle sera la seule du groupe à venir me parler, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis dans cette classe. Le lycée de South Park, fraichement construit, a décidé d'être le premier établissement de tout le Colorado à abandonner la démagogie et à ouvrir les yeux. Les classes sont donc des groupes de niveaux. Je suis en terminale A, composée des meilleurs éléments. Stan et Lili sont en B, les '''normales'' et Kenny est en C, avec Craig, pour ceux qui sont légèrement en retard. Il y a aussi la classe D qui réunie carrément les cas désespérés. Dans le groupe A en tout cas, personne ne vient me parler de ma transformation car je ne suis proche de personne. Je déteste les intellos, et si j'en suis un, alors je déteste mes semblables.

Le professeur s'installe et commence à faire l'appel. Je suis le deuxième de la liste.

_**Kyle Broflovski**!

Je lève la main mais il répète :

_**Kyle Broflovski!**

_**C'est moi monsieur**! Je signale.

Un temps.

_**Vous êtes sûr**? Demande-t-il en accompagnant sa question d'un mouvement de recul.

_**Ben ouais**.

La classe entière pouffe discrètement et il comprend tout à coup l'idiotie de sa question. Il chasse les rires en agitant la main et le cours commence.

Deux heures passent et la cloche sonne. C'est la pause de midi, enfin! Je range mes affaires et sors avant toue le monde ; les autres m'attendent.

_**Salut**! Me sourit Kenny.

Il est le premier arrivé. Il fume tranquillement une cigarette et repère une jolie fille. Immanquablement, à peine a-t-il le temps de lever la main pour lui faire signe qu'il reçoit une claque sonore derrière la tête.

_**Ouch la con de toi**. Grogne-t-il.

_**T'as dit quelque chose**?

_**Non rien mon amour**.

Il se retourne et enlace sa Lili. Il savait qu'elle serait derrière lui, il a fait ça pour la rendre jalouse.

Stan et elle venaient d'arriver. Lili me félicitent pour ma transformation tandis que mon meilleur ami garde le silence. Il m'écoute parler de mes premières expressions avec un regard vide et blasé dans lequel je décèle tout de même une lueur de réprobation.

Après déjeuné, ce sont les cours optionnels. Kenny file en basket ball, Lili en Art, Stan et moi avons choisi psychologie. C'est le seul cours de la semaine où nous sommes ensembles et comme d'habitude nous nous asseyons côte-à-côte, mais le cœur n'y est plus. Je ne trouve aucun moyen d'engager la conversation et Stan reste muré dans son silence. Il m'agace quand il refuse de me parler.

Heureusement, une fille de la classe B vient sauver la situation.

_**Salut Stan, c'est qui le nouveau à côté de toi**?

_**C'est Kyle. Pauvre conne**. Ajoute-t-il entre ses dents.

_**Kyle? C'est pas vrai je te crois pas**!

_**Si, si c'est moi.** J'interviens.

_**Ouah! Ça te change complètement cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux**.

_**Merci**

Nous discutons encore quelques minutes sous l'œil assassin de Stan. Étrangement, plus son regard est noir, plus je prends plaisir à fleurter avec cette fille (dont je ne me souviens plus du nom). Le professeur arrive et elle s'interrompt pour me proposer de se voir après les cours. J'accepte en fixant Stan droit dans les yeux. C'est absolument jouissif de le voir crever de rage sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. A la fin du cours, il est parti en trombe sans même me dire au revoir.

/

Je n'arrive pas à y croire : j'ai une petite amie!

Seul au fond de mon lit, je me repasse en boucle la soirée que je viens de vivre. Après les cours, à cinq heures, Sharona m'a donné rendez-vous à l'entrée. On est allé prendre un café ensemble puis, le temps passant, on est allé voir un films dont nous avions longuement parlé. La séance s'est terminée à vingt heures, nous avons diné à la pizzeria de son quartier. Je l'ai raccompagnée, elle m'a embrassé devant sa porte et m'a dit ''à demain''. Je suis rentré à dix heures, ma mère a râlé mais j'avais l'air tellement heureux que mon, père a coupé court et a déclaré que ça irait pour cette fois. Je n'ai pas que l'air heureux, je suis heureux. Je savais que cette transformation porterait ses fruits mais je ne me doutais pas que ce serait dès le premier jour. Je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres. Durant un instant, il a disparu lorsque j'ai pensé à Stan. Je lui parlerai et tout s'arrangera, je suis sûr.

Dès la première heure le lendemain, j'ai la ferme intention d'arranger la situation entre mon meilleur ami et moi. Toutefois, la malchance semble me poursuivre, car il n'est pas à l'endroit habituel où nous nous rejoignons le matin. Je pars à sa recherche et tombe rapidement sur Sharona. Elle me sourit et vient m'embrasser ; dès que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, Stan sort de ma tête. Ma belle attrape ma main et me conduit jusqu'à sa salle des cours. Je remarque que plusieurs de ses copines se donnent des petits coups de coudes et chuchotent de manière envieuses. Mon dieu ça fait du bien d'être admiré pour une fois.

_**Bon, je te laisse Sharona. Je vais devant ma salle**.

_**D'accord, à tout à l'heure Kyle**.

Elle me donne un rapide baiser et rejoint ses copines en gloussant. Je la regarde encore quelques secondes et m'apprête à partir. Je fais demi-tour et tombe nez à nez avec Stan.

_**Oh... salut**. Me fait-il.

_**Salut. Est-ce que je peux te parler**?

Il hésite un moment, regarde sa montre pour tenter le coup du manque de temps mais l'heure est contre lui. Il n'a absolument aucune excuse pour refuser, il le sait, et il sait que je le sais.

_**Bon, ok, mais vite fait**.

Je l'entraine à l'écart. On marche jusqu'au carré d'herbe derrière la salle d'art plastique. C'est Lili qui m'a montré ce coin, seul les élèves d'art y trainent quelque fois. Il n'y a personne quand on arrive, tout le monde est déjà dans sa salle de cour, mais je suis certain que nos profs nous pardonneront notre retard.

Je fais signe à mon amide s'asseoir. Je me place en face de lui et lui prend la main gauche. Ça peut paraître bizarre mais c'est un autre code entre nous, ça veut dire ''écoute moi bien parce que ce que j'ai à te dire est très important''.

_**Stan**, je commence, **pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais la tête**?

_**Parce que ce que tu es en train de faire ne me plait pas. Pourquoi tu veux changer**?

_**Mais enfin c'est évident**.

_**Non ça l'est pas. Moi je t'aime comme tu es, et les autres aussi! Tu n'as pas besoin de changer**.

_**Stan tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai : cela fait à peine deux jours que j'ai changé de look et j'ai déjà une petite amie**.

_**Quoi**?

Oups, j'aurais aimé lui annoncer de manière moins brutale, mais tant pis, je vais devoir m'y coller.

_**Oui... Sharona et moi on sort ensemble depuis hier**.

Il laisse un moment de silence de s'écouler. Son regard s'est durci et il répond d'une voix glaciale :

_**Eh ben, ça n'a pas trainé. Un peu comme ta transformation quoi**.

Je suis sur le point de répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais je me retiens. Je l'ai fait venir ici pour me réconcilier avec lui, pas pour aggraver le conflit. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe et fais signe à Stan d'en faire autant.

_**Tu sais**, je reprends, **toi, tu es très beau, tu pourrais draguer n'importe quelle fille et je t'ai toujours envié pour ça**.

_**Et moi j'ai toujours envié ton intelligence, ta gentillesse et ton pragmatisme. Moi je suis impulsif et du coup je prends souvent les mauvaises décisions**.

_**Mais je suis là pour repasser derrière toi**.

Je souris. Stan me le rend et roule sur le côté pour se rapprocher de moi. Il pose sa main sur mon ventre et je ferme les yeux lorsque je sens sa main tracer lentement de petits cercles par dessus mon t-shirt. Dès qu'on touche cet endroit de mon corps, ça m'apaise automatiquement. Lui, ce sont ses cheveux, son point faible.

_**Je sais**, me répond mon meilleur ami, **je sais que quelle que soit la connerie que j'ai faite, tu es toujours là pour m'aider à rattraper le coup. C'est pour ça que, pour cette fois, j'ai voulu te rendre la pareille, et ça m'a vexé que tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je t'assure Kyle, je te trouvais très bien comme tu étais, t'avais pas besoin de changer**.

_**Oui mais c'est parce que toi tu m'aimes**.

Je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire et rougis. Stan détourne un instant le regard et je m'empresse d'ajouter :

_**Je veux dire, c'est parce que tu es mon ami depuis plus de dix ans! Tu me connais bien, mais pas les autres. Ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, ceux qui ne sont pas aussi ouverts et gentils que toi vont rarement au delà des apparences, ils ne prennent pas le temps de me connaître, particulièrement les filles, et ça me fait de la peine. Alors si changer de look permet de me faciliter la vie, je suis prêt à le faire. Et puis je ne change que mon apparence, mes habits, mes cheveux, à l'intérieur, je suis toujours Kyle ****Broflovski. Ton Kyle ****Broflovski**.

Ma tirade est suivie d'un silence. Stan se remet sur le dos et fixe les nuages. Ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés, signe qu'il réfléchit intensément. Il se relève et me tend la main pour que j'en fasse autant.

_**Ok vieux, tant que tu es heureux, ça me va**. Dit-il.

Je lui souris, plein de gratitude et je le prends dans mes bras. Ça aussi, ça fait partie des choses que nous faisons depuis l'enfance et qui, à notre âge, étaient devenues bizarres mais il était hors de question d'arrêter.

_**Mais Kyle**, reprend-t-il lorsque nous nous séparons, **laisse-moi quand même te dire quelque chose**.

_**J'écoute**.

_**Promet-moi que tu n'oublieras jamais ce que je vais te dire. C'est vrai, ton changement de look t'as rendu beaucoup plus séduisant, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu te sens beau à l'extérieur qui tu te sentiras beau à l'intérieur**.

Sur cette parole très philosophique, il me laisse pour rejoindre sa salle de cours. J'en fais autant et me rends compte que j'ai plus d'un quart d'heure de retard. Le prof me fait entrer quand même mais je n'écoute pas la leçon d'espagnol. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que Stan m'a dit. Je ne comprends pas exactement ce qu'il entendait par se sentir beau à l'intérieur. La beauté physique est exclusivement extérieure. Le corps est quelque chose que l'on voit, que l'on touche, quelque chose que l'on perçoit avec ses sens, pas avec son intellect. Alors pourquoi Stan...

_**Broflovski! Traduisez la phrase suivante**!

Merde, je n'ai rien écouté! A laquelle on en est? Et où est passée ma traduction d'ailleurs?

Tiré de mes réflexions, je me mets à fouiller frénétiquement dans mes papiers. Le prof lève les yeux au ciel et lance :

_**Non seulement vous arrivez en retard mais en plus vous n'écoutez pas! Il n'y a pas que vos cheveux qui ont changé**!

Éclat de rire général. Pour une fois qu'il a trouvé une raison de me faire un reproche, il s'en donne à cœur joie. Sale con!

/

La vie est belle! Pour la première fois depuis ma naissance, tout va absolument, incontestablement bien, et ce depuis un mois. Tout roule entre Sharona et moi et je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Quand je sors avec mes amis, je ne me sens plus du tout invisible et ma nouvelle confiance en moi m'a ôté l'angoisse que je ressentais lorsque je devais prendre la parole en public. Il n'y a que Stan qui semble continuer de s'inquiéter pour moi mais il cessera lorsqu'il s'apercevra que tout va bien. Je suis tellement heureux et détendu que la dernière fois que j'ai vu Cartman, j'ai rit lorsque, voyant mon nouveau look, il m'a traité de sale caméléon de juif.

A propos de Cartman, on le voit ce soir. On passe la soirée dans un before, avec Stan, Kenny, Lili, deux copines à elle ainsi que Clyde. Stan a insisté pour qu'on l'invite, ils se sont rapprochés depuis quelques temps vu qu'ils sont dans la même classe, ça m'a rendu un peu jaloux mais comment lui en vouloir? J'ai Sharona maintenant. Je suis donc dans ma chambre en train de me préparer. Je mets moins de temps maintenant vu que mes cheveux se mettent en place tout seul. Comme je suis en avance, je décide de faire une surprise à ma petite copine et passe la chercher chez elle.

Je sonne, ses parents m'accueillent et me laisse monter. Je gravis les escaliers à toute vitesse mais arrivé devant la porte close, quelque chose me retient. J'entends des voix, et pas que des voix féminines. Sharona est avec un mec. La politesse me crie de ne pas le faire mais j'ouvre brusquement la porte sans frapper.

_**Ah! Kyle! Tu m'as fait peur**. Soupire ma petite amie.

Évidemment, je ne trouve rien de suspect. Je m'étais encore une fois imaginé toute une histoire pour rien. Sharona est assise devant sa coiffeuse et finissait de se maquiller. Il y a bien un homme avec elle, mais il est assis sur le lit et feuillette un magasine.

Il lève la tête à l'entente de mon nom. Mon dieu, mais c'est Clyde! Que fait-il ici?

_**Kyle, tu connais Clyde, mon cousin**?

_**Euh oui... oui mais enfin je ne savais pas que vous étiez parents**.

_**Tu croyais quoi? Que je te trompais**?

Elle commence à rire, mais s'arrête immédiatement lorsque nos regards se croisent.

_**Tu croyais que je te trompais**? Répète-t-elle sans plus aucune note d'humour dans sa voix.

Je ne répond pas et détourne la tête.

_**Clyde, ça te dérangerait de partir devant**?

_**Non, non, d'ailleurs... je... je devais aller chez Stan.**

Il sort de la chambre et je le suis des yeux. Je crève d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il va foutre chez mon meilleur ami mais ce n'est pas le moment. Sharona me fixe droit dans les yeux. Je sais ce qu'elle va me dire ; j'ai plus ou moins menti en disant que tout roulait entre nous, j'ai omis de préciser que j'étais si jaloux que j'en devenais franchement parano. J'avais parfaitement conscience d'en faire trop : je lui téléphonais tout le temps, la harcelais de texto lorsqu'elle ne répondait pas, interrogeais ses copines, débarquais sans prévenir dans sa chambre.

_**Excuse moi Sharona**. Je commence

_**Ça va, ça va, je n'ai pas envie que l'on se dispute maintenant. Allons à la soirée**.

Nous y allons donc, mais le cœur n'y est déjà plus. Au début, j'essaie de donner le change mais au bout d'une heure, je n'en peux plus. Je disparais aux toilettes et quand je reviens, je commande un autre verre et en profite pour m'isoler dans un coin, loin de tout ceux que je suis venu voir. De là où je suis, j'ai une vue imprenable, et ce que j'aperçois ne me plait pas : d'un côté, Sharona est en pleine discussion avec un grand blond qui la colle d'un peu trop près. De l'autre, Clyde et Stan ne se sont pas lâchés de la soirée et la façon qu'a cet intrus de poser se main sur la taille ou l'épaule de mon meilleur ami me colle la nausée.

Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que Stan a voulu me dire par ''tu ne te sentiras pas beau à l'intérieur'' : je n'ai pas réellement confiance en moi, ce n'est qu'une façade. Au fond, je suis mort de trouille dès qu'un autre homme s'approche de Sharona. Je m'imagine sans cesse qu'elle va me quitter pour un autre et je vois en chaque être humain un rival potentiel. Je suis trop nul. Je ne peux qu'arriver à cette conclusion, je suis un minable. Quoi que je fasse, je reste Kyle Broflovski, ce rouquin ringard dont on se moque. Je me déteste.

_**Ben alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

Kenny se tient debout, face à moi. Il me tend un verre et je finis d'une traite celui que j'avais déjà pour me saisir du nouveau.

Mauvaise idée, je le sens déjà me monter à la tête. Je tiens mal l'alcool et je sens mon self-control s'évaporer. Je vais faire une connerie, je le sens.

_**Pourquoi tu restes dans ton coin**? Interroge le blond.

_**Parce que**...

Je n'achève pas ma phrase : je porte mon nouveau verre à mes lèvres et je vois à travers le liquide translucide que mon rival blond a pris la main de ma petite amie et Clyde et Stan ont disparu de mon champ de vision qui couvre pourtant cent quatre vingt degrés. La colère monte tout à coup et je cesse de boire.

Je me lève. J'entends Kenny me demander où je vais. Je ne réponds pas. Je marche d'un pas mécanique vers eux. Ils me remarquent. Kyle! Dit Sharona. Le blond me lance un regard qui oscille entre le mépris et l'étonnement. Ma main se resserre autour de mon verre. Kyle, répète Sharona. Kenny se lève et vient dans notre direction. Il a compris. Mais il n'est pas assez rapide et je vide mon cocktail sur la tête de ce rival. Il crie. Ma petite amie aussi. Je reste figé pendant une minute entière. Toute la salle reste figée pendant une minute entière. Ce que je viens de faire est aussi ridicule qu'audacieux. Kyle! S'exclame Sharona pour la troisième fois. Cette fois, il n'y a plus que de la colère et de l'exaspération dans sa voix. Je la regarde dans les yeux, puis je me retourne et quitte le bar d'un pas lent. Il me semble que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner et qu'il reprend sa ronde au moment où la porte se referme derrière moi. Je suis trop nul.

/

Sharona a rompu. Je m'y attendais tellement que ça ne m'a presque pas touché. Elle m'a envoyé un texto vers midi pour me l'annocer. Elle a dit ne plus supporter ma jalousie maladive et mon manque de confiance en moi et a ajouté que si je voulais en parler plus sérieusement, elle restait à ma disposition. Bof, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai du de plus à dire vu qu'elle a raison sur toute la ligne. A la place, j'appelle Stan. Lui aussi avait raison et étrangement, je tenais à lui dire. Deux, trois, quatre sonneries et au moment où je suis sur le point de laisser tomber, il décroche.

_**Allô**. Fait-il d'une voix endormie.

_**C'est Kyle, jte dérange pas**?

_**Non... non**, ment-il, **qu'est-ce qui se passe**?

_**Sharona a rompu**

Un temps.

_**Et ça va**? Demande-t-il.

_**Ouais**...

_**Écoutes, je passerai chez toi après mangé**.

_**Viens déjeuner chez moi si tu veux, mes parents sont absents, y'a que Ike**.

Stan avale sa salive avec difficulté.

_**C'est-à-dire que je suis chez Clyde là**, avoue-t-il, **il dort encore et je veux pas partir avant qu'il soit levé. Ça se fait pas.**

_**C'est bon! Réveille-le**! Je rétorque agacé.

Je peux presque sentir mon meilleur ami sursauter. Je ne m'énerve jamais contre lui (ma colère est réservée à Cartman) et je ne lui parle jamais aussi sèchement. Il laisse passer quelques secondes et je lui demande pardon.

_**Non, non, je viens. Je tiens trop à toi pour te lâcher maintenant**.

_**Ouais... j'ai besoin de soutient**.

Je rougis légèrement de culpabilité lorsque je prononce cette phrase. Je mens, je n'ai absolument pas besoin qu'il me console de cette rupture à laquelle je m'attendais, j'ai juste envie de le voir et surtout, j'ai envie qu'il parte de chez Clyde.

La famille Donovan habite quasiment à l'autre bout de la ville. Il faudra au moins quarante minutes à Stan pour venir à pied. J'ai le temps de prendre une douche et de préparer à déjeuner. L'eau me fait du bien et la vapeur m'apaise. Je me sens vaseux, la tristesse et le trop plein d'alcool d'hier. Dès que je sors de la salle de bain, j'avale un cachet et me dirige vers la chambre de Ike. Allongé sur son lit, mon frère feuillette une bande dessinée (enfin, il tourne les pages sans les lire).

_**Salut**. Me fait-il

_**Stan va venir. Tu veux manger avec nous**?

_**Non merci, j'ai pas faim**.

_**Ça va**?

_**Ouais**.

Maintenant que je le regarde de plus près, je comprends que l'album ne fait que cacher son visage triste et figé. Il a pleuré je crois, mais je ne dis rien ; ça ne lui plairait pas que je le lui fasse remarquer, il n'aime pas quand je me montre trop paternel avec lui. A la place, je m'assoie sur son lit et fais mine de m'intéresser à sa lecture. Ça marche :

_**Kyle**, commence-t-il, **à propos de Stan... tu te disputes souvent avec lui**?

_**Comme tout le monde, mais ça s'arrange toujours**.

_**Et... quand tu t'engueules avec lui, est-ce que tu as de la peine**?

_**Bien sûr, c'est normal tu sais.**

_**Non mais je veux dire, vraiment de la peine. Est-ce que tu pleures? Est-ce que ça te fait mal au ventre**?

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois répondre car je ne vois pas où il veut en venir. Je pensais qu'il avait un problème avec un de ses amis mais ses questions m'effraient.

_**Ike, où tu veux en venir**?

_**Je... hier j'étais chez Katie et on s'est disputé parce qu'elle me reprochait de passer trop de temps avec une autre fille de notre classe. Je me suis énervé, je lui ai dit qu'elle était pas ma copine, que je lui devais rien et elle qu'elle m'emmerdait. J'ai regretté de suite bien sûr, mais c'était trop tard. Elle était fâchée. Elle m'a demandé de partir et depuis elle ne répond plus au téléphone**.

Je comprends tout à coup pourquoi il me questionne à propos de Stan. Mon frère et cette fille vivent une relation à peu près similaire à celle que j'entretiens avec mon meilleur ami, à la différence qu'étant une amitié garçon-fille, l'attirance physique qu'ils ressentent à certains moments les troublent.

Ike a treize ans, bientôt quatorze, il est trop jeune pour y voir clair dans ses sentiments. Je dois donc le conseiller de manière très subtile.

_**Ike... entre Katie et toi c'est... spécial non**?

_**Ouais, comme entre Stan et toi**.

_**Oui, et non. Stan et moi sommes deux mecs alors que toi tu pourrais être amoureux d'elle, tu comprends**?

_**Tu pourrais aussi très bien être amoureux de Stan**.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Ça faisait partie des choses pour lesquelles je détestais avoir un petit frère : il n'avait pas encore conscience qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne fallait pas dire.

Je sais que Randy March et ma mère sont effrayés à l'idée que Stan et moi puissions tomber amoureux ; la ville toute entière est effrayée par cette perspective, mais personne ne le dit à voix haute, de peur que ça se réalise. Sauf Ike, et Kenny. Je me lève sans avoir trouvé de réponse. A la place je dis :

_**Je fais des lasagnes pour midi, descends quand tu auras faim**.

Ike me suit des yeux jusqu'à ce que j'ai entièrement refermé sa porte. J'essaie de respirer à fond mais il m'a collé l'angoisse avec se remarque idiote. Comme si je pouvais tomber amoureux de Stan, n'importe quoi!

Mon meilleur ami sonne au moment ou je mets le plat surgelé au four. Je vais ouvrir et voyant le sourire idiot qu'il aborde, je me rends comptes que j'ai oublié d'enlever les maniques.

_**T'as l'air d'un personnage de cartoon débile comme ça**. Me dit-t-il.

_**Quoi, quoi quoi**? Je m'exclame, vexé.

_**T'as dit trois fois quoi**.

_**Je dis toujours trois fois quoi.**

_**Je sais. Je voulais juste me moquer de toi**. Répond-t-il gentiment.

Il entre et je retire les gants matelassés. Il y en a encore pour une demi heure de cuisson, j'ai le temps.

Je m'assoie sur le canapé et allume la télé. Stan se pose à coté de moi et nous fixons l'image sans rien dire. C'est étrange car il est censé être là pour me consoler ; il doit attendre que je parle le premier.

_**Alors... tu étais chez Clyde**? Je demande.

_**Oh, ouais**...

_**T'as... DORMI avec lui**?

Il rougit légèrement et détourne le regard. Mes soupçons se confirment. Je penche la tête jusqu'à obliger Stan à me regarder ; il n'y a jamais eu de secret entre nous, ou alors, que des petits sans envergure. Toutefois, le fait qu'il se mette à coucher avec des mecs est quelque chose de suffisamment important pour qu'il ne puisse pas avoir le droit de me le cacher!

_**Vous sortez ensemble**? Je finis par demander.

_**Non! Enfin, c'est compliqué**.

_**Compliqué comment**?

_**Ben... en fait on a couché ensemble et après Clyde m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi**.

Les gens à la télé se mettent à rire et j'en envie de jeter violemment la lampe du salon sur l'écran pour les faire taire. Je suis bien sûr surpris par cette nouvelle homosexualité, mais je passe cette information sous silence pour me concentrer sur ce qui me préoccupe vraiment, à savoir cet envahisseur de Clyde Donovan qui se permet de me voler mon Stan!

_**Et t'as dit quoi**? Je questionne, la voix empêtrée dans l'angoisse.

_**Que j'étais désolé mais que j'étais déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre**.

Deuxième secret, ça commençait à faire beaucoup de cachotteries. Il faut dire aussi, je n'avais pas été très présent pour Stan ces derniers temps.

_**De qui tu**...

_**Et toi alors**? Me coupe-t-il, **Sharona a rompu?**

_**Ah, ouais**.

Je l'avais presque oubliée celle-là. Stan se tourne vers moi et me prend contre lui

_**C'est pas grave, t'en trouveras une autre, encore plus jolie et plus gentille. Aucune fille ne pourra te résister avec ton nouveau look**.

_**A vrai dire... c'est toi qui avais raison.**

_**Kewa**?

Lui aussi a ses petits tics de langage, ça semble d'ailleurs être le cas de tout le monde à South Park. Ça me fait sourire.

_**C'est toi qui avais raison**, je répète, **c'était une idée débile, ça ne m'a pas changé à l'intérieur. J'ai tout gâché entre elle et moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de redevenir comme avant**.

_**Kyle... c'est super. Je veux dire, c'est super que tu t'en sois rendu compte par toi-même. J'avais peur de ne plus jamais revoir tes cheveux roux et bouclés**.

_**Quel rapport avec mes cheveux**?

_**Je les adore**. Avoue-t-il.

Il me sourit et je sens mon cœur se serrer. Il envoie la main et attrape une mèche teinte. Je lui rends son regard et l'attire contre moi.

_**Stan... c'est de qui dont tu es amoureux**? J'ose demander

_**A ton avis**?

Pendant une seconde j'ai peur qu'il ne me réponde Clyde ou Wendy mais son sourire me fait comprendre que je suis sur la bonne voix.

_**C'est moi**?

_**Eh ben, t'en as mis du temps à comprendre**...

Des tonnes de questions se bousculent dans ma tête : depuis quand, pourquoi, comment, mais la seule qui, étrangement, ne s'impose pas, c'est ''et moi?''. Cette réponse, je la connais déjà. J'ai été bête. Comment ai-je pu chercher l'amour des autres alors que lui me donnait toute la quantité dont j'avais besoin et même tellement plus.

Stan m'interroge du regard, il attend ma réponse. Je me sais pas comment lui signifier ce que je ressens, alors je le regarde droit dans les yeux et dit :

_**Vieux**...

Il sourit, amusé. Il comprend. Il me serre contre lui et après hésitation, ose finalement m'embrasser. C'est doux, et tellement plus agréable que d'habitude. Je me sens en paix avec moi même et l'univers tout entier, comme si chaque chose était enfin à sa place. Enfin, vu la façon dont Stan me pousse lentement sur la banquette, je ne sais pas si mon canapé est la bonne place pour une étreinte langoureuse mais je m'en fiche.

_**Merde les lasagnes ont brulé**! J'entends qu'on crie, puis une lourde porte qui claque, des pas et à nouveau la voix:

_**Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous**... **Oups désolé, je repasserai! **S'écrie Ike en se cachant les yeux. Il essaie de sortir à reculons mais se prend les pieds dans mes chaussures qui trainaient et s'étalent de tout son longs dans la cuisine. Stan, surpris, s'aperçoit tout à coup que nous sommes dans mon salon et moi, j'éclate de rire. Un rayon de soleil s'échoue sur la joue écarlate de mon amoureux ; c'est le début de l'été

/

_**Kyle! Je fais du café, tu en veux**?

_**Oui s'il te plait!** Je crie depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Je sors de la douche et frotte mes cheveux dans une serviette. Quand ils sont assez essorés, je rejoins les autres dans le salon.

_**Ouah! Tu as retrouvé ta couleur naturelle**! S'exclame Stan.

Six mois ont passé depuis ma tentative de changement et le lissage brésilien a cessé de faire effet. Mes boucles sont réapparues et j'ai donc décide de retrouver également ma teinte roux foncé. C'est une coloration évidemment, il me faudra encore un ou deux ans pour que mes cheveux redeviennent entièrement eux-même.

_**Tiens ton café**. Sourit Lili en me tendant ma tasse

_**Merci**.

L'été s'est achevé et nous voilà à l'Université de Denver. J'aurais pu aller à Yale mais je n'avais pas envie d'être séparé de mon amoureux, ni de mes amis. Nous vivons à deux couples, avec Kenny et Lili, en collocation, et je dois objectivement dire que tout se passe à merveille.

_**Kenny**! Appelle-t-elle

Pas de réponse : notre blond végète devant la télé et il ne semble pas tout à fait réveillé.

_**Kenny**! Répète-t-elle plus fort.

Il est neuf heures, il devrait déjà être part, son premier cours est dans moins de dix minutes.

_**KENNY**!

_**Quoi**?

_**Il faut il aller**! Répond Lili. Elle est d'une patience exemplaire avec lui. Il faut dire aussi, il a bossé comme un fou pour être admis dans la même fac qu'elle ; de la part de Kenny, c'est la plus grande preuve d'amour qui existe. Ils nous saluent et quittent l'appartement.

Stan et moi avons organisé notre emploi du temps pour ne pas avoir cours le mercredi. C'est notre journée à nous deux. Il s'approche de moi et passe la main dans mes cheveux mouillés.

_**J'adore vraiment tes cheveux**.

_**Je sais, tu me le répètes tout le temps**.

_**Parce que c'est vrai**.

Je souris. Je suis tellement heureux depuis que je suis avec Stan : il m'aime comme je suis et je n'ai pas besoin de changer. Il me trouve même beau, c'est dire!

_**Je t'aime**. Je souffle.

_**Moi aussi... vieux.**

Fin

* * *

><p>Vilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus!<p> 


End file.
